Batman's sadness
by Prince-Riley
Summary: A story about Batman's feelings and guilt on fighting crime endlessly...


**Batman's sadness**

It was that time in Gotham, when night fell over the city, and this meant that the dangerous people came out to play. Gotham was a city notorious for huge amounts of crime and death, and it all usually happened at night time.

There was chaos and anarchy that ruled the streets. It was hard to escape if you were caught in the crossfire. Huge amounts of villains ranging from the crime lords to the criminally insane made sure to have their share of the city, and to complete the tasks, no matter who got in the way.

It was absolute hell for the civilians, and probably to some of the useless minions who operated under the corrupt anyway. They did not want to be involved at all, but they had nowhere else to go, so they had to just sit down and deal with the madness, and pray to god that someone would help them.

Enter the Batman

Batman seemingly came out of nowhere when the crime was at its worst, and he immediately began work on taking out the evil and standing on top. Some think he is a legend, while some have actually seen him, they all appreciated what he did for keeping them safe from the bad guys.

He was the one known as the Guardian of Gotham, there to fight the crime and help others, and he had proven it. Batman drove off the corrupt and fought his enemies in the rogue gallery, most notably the Joker, who he had been locked in a fierce battle over the years. He was the one who made sure that everyone was safe and that good prevailed over evil.

Sometimes though, Batman feels if he should continue going on for the city. He made a promise to himself that he would rid the city of the evil that took his parents lives, but over the years, with countless enemies defeated and then coming back to cause more suffering, Batman has times where he should just end it...

* * *

One time, Batman was heading out to deal with the Joker, who had recently taken a few people hostages at a warehouse and threatened to kill them with his poison gas. As he was about to leave in the Batmobile, Alfred came up to him.

"Take care Master Bruce, and be careful" said Alfred

"Thanks Alfred, hopefully I will" replied Batman

He then took off in the Batmobile, and rushed through the streets of Gotham, heading to the warehouse which was located near the shipping yard. Batman could see how messed up the city was while heading there, signs of chaos and misery everywhere he went. It made him question his views on the city.

"Is it really right to continue? All that's happened...repeats itself like a never-ending cycle of insanity, maybe I should end it soon..." Batman thought

Batman eventually arrived at the warehouse, and surveyed the building from all sides, it showed that the entrance was heavily guarded, but there was a back entrance that seemed to have no security. Batman entered through there.

Joker was inside, waiting for Batman to show up and fight him, after all he had hostages and a decent ransom from a bank robbery earlier in the night. His henchmen surrounded the walls, and the hostages were begging to be saved.

"Oh, how boring...Bats hasn't arrived..." said the Joker "He should show up or these three will get the reward, courtesy of the Joker!

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, and everyone turned to see Batman standing over one of Jokers henchmen, who was now knocked out. He made is entrance through the grates and took action right away.

"Joker" Batman said with a fierce tone

"Ah, Bats! Glad you could make it!" said Joker happily

"This is no game, release those three immediately"

"I would love to see you try, come on then!"

"Okay then, you asked for it..."

Batman delivered a heavy punch directly to Joker, who fell back and crashed through a table. He stood up, and coughed up blood, while laughing too.

"Take him out!" he shouted to his henchmen

Right away, the goons began shooting at Batman with their machine guns. Batman was lucky enough to deploy a smoke bomb and grapple up to the ceiling.

"Where did he go, he just disappeared?!" shouted someone in confusion

Batman then disabled the guns with his Batarangs, and then came down and took them out, one by one they all fell until only the Joker was left. Batman stood face to face with his arch-nemesis, and they began the fight.

"GAME ON!" Joker yelled

They had a violent brawl, with each exchanging heavy blows to each other while using weapons lying around as well. It was going all around the place, and anything in the way meant destruction.

"Come and get me, Bats!"

"Give it up, Joker"

They continued brawling, and eventually headed into the storage area. Joker threw Batman into a pile of boxes and tried to stab him with his knives, but Batman was able to deflect them with his Batarang. He then managed to recover and deliver a barrage of punches and kicks.

As they clashed, each nearly won the battle only to be stopped by the others strength. Joker was still using knives and whatever weapons he had made, while Batman used his gadgets and fists to keep it a smooth battle. Eventually, Joker kicked Batman down and nearly stabbed him, but Batman defended himself, and the two were now in a power struggle.

"I will take you down...even if it goes overboard..."

"Admit it Bats, you are finished! Nobody will be thankful for your efforts, they'll congratulate and thank me, instead!"

 **"GOD DAMN IT!"**

Batman managed to get Joker off him, picked up a lead pipe and gave him a few hard blows to weaken him, before throwing him through the wall and stunning him with his Batarangs and a smoke bomb to keep him distracted.

Batman was now the superior in their fight, managing to dodge Jokers knives and weapons to eventually giving him a knockout blow and he went crashing into the wall. Batman then came over and restrained him.

"It's over" said Batman

"Bah, looks like you won, once again the bloody victor..." moaned Joker

Batman showed no emotion, but he had some thoughts on his mind, especially what Joker had said to him. He kept coming up on top against the Joker and various others in the rogue gallery, but he still wondered how long this would have to go on for before calling it quits.

The hostages were rescued, and the police eventually arrived and detained Joker and all of his goons. Batman remained to survey some evidence for future purposes, and he then left in the Batmobile, for dinner and a rest.

Batman returned to Wayne Manor, retired the cape and cowl for the night and then had dinner. He then decided to visit the graves of his parents to pay respects, not located that far from the mansion.

As he walked there, Bruce had some roses in his hands to honor them and he had a lot on his mind to talk about, especially after what had happened with the Joker.

He eventually arrived, knelt and placed the roses down, thinking about that night in the alley, where his parents were gunned down and everything changed for him, it made him want, revenge for what had happened. It all lead up to the Batman.

He starting to bring out his emotions and honest thoughts

"Father..." began Bruce

"I don't know if this was right for me to do. I've been locked in a war on crime for 2 years, and it's starting to happen, the cracks are starting to show. It might have been due to my enemies I have made. They return all the time, and even though I stop them from doing evil, it just feels pointless..."

"This is not the life I wanted, I would want a happy life, but instead you two were lost to the evil and the war had begun, but I just want it to end, I want it to leave me forever"

Bruce finished what he was saying. He was about to return to the manor when he heard his father's voice calling for him, in his head of course.

"Bruce, hear me out son" said Thomas Wayne

"I have limited time, but what you are doing is not pointless, it actually helps the city out greatly. What you have done...have made us proud. I myself tried to help out the city, tried to vanquish every disease in the world, I failed in that, but you have done really well. Believe in yourself, that's what matters"

Bruce looked at Thomas and said "Thank you, Father"

"No worries, son" replied Thomas

Thomas's spirit later vanished, and Bruce walked back home. He decided to do some more training before going to sleep and calling it a day, but at least he had more confidence in himself to carry out his mission as the Batman...

* * *

When Gotham was again nighttime, something new was happening. Batman had been in crime alley, visiting the scene where his parents had been killed, reminding himself of what happened that fateful night.

"Rest in peace, and take care..." said Batman in his head

Suddenly, he received a message from the police that notified him of what was going on currently, and it sounded really serious by the description.

"Penguin, Clayface and Mr Freeze teaming together on a robbery and bombing plot? I better get straight after them" said Batman

It turns out there was a bank robbery and bombing plot being carried out by the Penguin who was being assisted by Mr Freeze and Clayface. They had managed to get quite a load of money and made a skilled team together.

"Hahaha, we're bloody rich!" shouted Penguin

"Indeed the stuff is great" said Mr Freeze quietly

"Kill em all! Get em all!" screamed Clayface

As they were getting away with the goods, they noticed a reflection in the sky that signaled their eventual defeat and downfall.

 **"It's ending now"**

He then went straight after them, stealthy and quick to respond to crime.

It was the dark knight himself...

 _ **THE BATMAN**_


End file.
